Imperium Balduriańskie
Imperium Balduriańskie jest zreorganizowanym tworem politycznym powstałym z ziem opanowanych przez wywodzące się z Wrót Baldura siły i wynikiem trwającego wiele lat konsolidowania się Zachodnich Ziem Centralnych, który to proces przybrał na sile w ubiegłych latach. Dziś, Imperium jest jedną z dwóch mocarstw Zachodu obok Amnu, będąc potęgą gospodarczą oraz hegemonem militarnym północy, po wyjściu z Sojuszu Lordów i pakcie z monarchiami Alondarów. Jest to też arena najważniejszych wydarzeń fabularnych jak i pionier w postępie tak i magicznym jak i technologicznym. Geografia Imperium rozpościera się na znacznej długości zachodniego wybrzeża Faerunu, począwszy od północnych krańców, przez Zachodnie Ziemie Centralne po kolonie w odległym Chult, przy okazji dominując na akwenie Morza Mieczy, kontrolując wszystkie wyspy na północ od Moonshae. Kontynentalna część opiera się o wybrzeże i idzie ku Cormyrowi wzdłuż Chionthar. Północna zaś zajmuje odległą Krainę Lodu leżącą nad Morzem Ruchomego Lodu i zachodnią cześć Grzbietu świata wyłączywszy wolną Dolinę Lodowego Wichru. Nalezy też wspomnieć o enklawie w Szarych Wierchach. Historia thumb|268px|Granice Imperium Pierwsze wzmianki o ludzkich osiedlach z ujścia Chionthar pochodzą z I wieku przed Rachubą Dolin, gdy to kroniki calishyckie odnotowały wielką zarazę trawiącą Wybrzeże Mieczy i wspomina się o śmierci wielu rybaków zamieszkujące tereny nad wielką rzeką. Kolejne zapiski pochodzą z 227 RD, kiedy to Orluth Tshahvur, poszukiwacz przygód i prawdopodobnie bard, wybudował nad ujściem Chionthar warowny gród i związał okoliczne społeczności rolnicze paktem o wzajemnej obronie. Jednakże działania lokalnych możnych rodzin osłabiły nowy twór i w 277 RD najazd trolli i innych potworów. Dopiero słynny Balduran, żeglarz który dotarł do Anachrome, przed rokiem swojej ostatniej podróży w 1068 RD nakazał budowę murów nad Chionthar, które miały chronić już wtedy znane kotwicowisko dla statków, dając początek miastu znanemu dziś jako Wrota Baldura. Po zaginięciu kapitana, władze przejęli bogaci chłopi, którzy słono kazali sobie płacić za prawo do cumowania okrętów w obrębie murów. Wtedy też kapitanowie przejęli władzę i ustanowili rządy czterech książąt, tworząc podwaliny wielkiego, kupieckiego miasta. Państwo Wrót stosunkowo szybko urosło w siłę, kontrolując tereny od dzisiejszego Beregostu po Krętą Wodę. Już w 1235 RD zostało zaproszone do Sojuszu Lordów, jako najważniejsze miasto Zachodnich Ziem Centralnych i jedyny port pomiędzy Amn a Waterdeep. w 1345 RD Płomienna Pięść osiadła we Wrotach Baldura, stając się siłą strzegącą portu w zamian za możliwość skoszarowania w dogodnym miejscu. Należy też wspomnieć o wydarzeniach roku 1368 RD, kiedy to Sarevok Anchev, potomek Bhaala, próbował sprowokować wojnę pomiędzy Amn a Wrotami, co jednak zostało pokrzyżowane przez jego rodzeństwo. Po 1372 RD można zaobserwować dalszą dominację Wrót Baldura nad Zachodnimi Ziemiami Centralnymi. Zwłaszcza za panowania Rangramila Stoneheada państwo osiągnęło kontrolę nad ziemiami od wybrzeża po Zielone Pola. Dopiero pojawienie się Aulindara Alondara spowodowało odłączenie się Askavaru oraz znacznej części południowo wschodnich terenów, choć oba państwa żyły w wymiernym spokoju. 1379 RD był rokiem inwazji Amn na Wrota, kiedy to stolica była przez pewien czas okupywana przez Amn, jednakże poszukiwacze przygód, jak i problemy na amnijskiej ziemi spowodowały wycofanie się najeźdźców, lecz miasto nawiedziła zaraza roku 1380. W 1381 miasto nawiedzał lisz Narakork, który odpowiadał za początek kryzysu trapiącego państwo aż do roku 1383. Odejście księcia Rangramila i księżnej Desdemony, jak i śmierć książąt Anathemisa i Circello spowodowały zakończenie się pewnej ery w dziejach miasta. Najazdy orków i konflikt z Askavarem spowodowały utratę wpływów w Zachodnich Ziemiach Centralnych jak i osłabienie państwa. thumb|left|Wrota Baldura w 1382RD W 1382 RD władzę przejęło wojsko i Lord Protektor Lerder Himegann, który pomimo krótkiego panowania, ustabilizował sytuację we Wrotach Baldura. Po nim władzę przejął Thazzar Helgeist, wódz Płomiennej Pięści, który to koronował się na Wielkiego Księcia i odrestaurował znaczną cześć dawnych terenów Wrót, tworząc Dominium. Powstała też wtedy Akademia Magii. Kryzys w Askavarze i konflikt o Beregost doprowadziły do krótkiej wojny i zaginięcia Księcia. Pomimo zniszczenia Askavaru, starcie zakończyło się patem i władzę w państwie przejęła Rada, która zreorganizowała je w Imperium Zachodu. Wtedy też nastąpiła migracja krasnoludów do nowej twierdzy Drak Dum w Chmurnych Wierchach. Jednakże Dominium istniało nadal. Kolonie w Chult i na dalekiej północy nadal były wierne Helgeistowi, który powrócił i umocnił swoja pozycję zostając panem Rauthymu i zawierając przymierze z Amnem i Lantanem. Pokonał także na morzu Waterdeep, stając się panem Morza Mieczy. W 1383, po początkowych sporach i groźbie wojny dwóch państw balduriańskich, Książę dołączył do rady, przez która to później został obwołany Imperatorem połączonych państw. Pomimo restauracji Askavaru i wzrostowi potędze Amn, Imperium nadal rozwija się. Początek roku 1384 przyniósł Imperium wiele trudów z powodu dziwnej anomalii magicznej. Kontynuując oblężenie Luskanu jak i wojny z klanami barbarzyńców na dalekiej północy, doszła kwestia upadku Waterdeep, gdzie nadal trwa jeszcze akcja zbrojna obu monarchii Alondarów jak i samego Imperium. Po rozpadzie Sojuszu Lordów można zaobserwować pakt biegnący po osi Neverwinter, Wrota Baldura i Askavar. Zdrada arcymagini Herilli doprowadziła do upadku Akademii Magów we Wrotach i przejęcia jej posiadłości przez wojsko jak i sprzymierzoną z państwem korporację TempChi, której to prezes, Prynds Tempestados, został nowym Wielkim Kanclerzem. Niepowodzoniem zakończyło się też powstanie chłopskie wymierzone w magów, który wybuchło w okolicach Beregostu. Jego wódz, tak zwany Poe Mężny, poprzez nieumiejętne przywództwo, doprowadził do klęski ruchu powstańczego i został zabity przez własnych ludzi w wyniku linczu. Legion szybko opanował sytuację, zaś wywrotowcy zostali wysiedleni na daleką północ Imperium. Polityka, ustrój i wojskowość thumb|Thazzar I Imperium jest rządzone przez Imperatora Thazzara I rezydującego w Caer Gondar. Ma on praktycznie władze absolutną, jednakże współdziała z rządem złożonym z kanclerzy. W skład szacownej rady wchodzą: *Wielki Kanclerz Prynds Tempestados; *Kanclerz do spraw zagranicznych i handlu Sulinae Imden; *Kanclerz do sprawiedliwości i ludu Hereme al-Bshraj; Ustrój zapewnia pełną kontrolę nad wojskiem i większością spraw Imperatorowi i wiernym mu oficerom oraz technokratom z Lantanu. Pomimo akceptowania godności arystokratycznych, odchodzi się od feudalizmu na rzecz wolności chłopów i gospodarki wolnorynkowej. Pomimo swobód religijnych i zwyczajowych, państwo ma jednak charakter policyjny przez wszędobylskie służby podległe armii, która ściśle nadzoruje wolnych magów na terenie Imperium. Nadal stosuje się surowe prawa nadane przez Himeganna i Helgeista, które jednak dają pewien spokój. W polityce zagranicznej filarem jest ayatem paktów przymierza z Amnem, Lantanem, Wielkim Księstwem Północy i Askavarem. Podpisany w 1382 RD pakt Dominium-Amn reguluje sfery wpływów, uznając za linię podziału linię Chmurnych Wierchów. Kluczowym jest współpraca naukowa z Lantanem, ojczyzną Imperatora oraz silna pozycja w pakcie trójprzymierza jako najsilniejszego militarnie i gospodarczo członka. Traktaty z Waterdeep (1383 Imden-Piett-Waterdeep) i współpraca z marynarką Wielkiego Księstwa Północy, spowodowały, że Imperium i jego flota oceaniczna jest gwarantem bezpiecznego handlu, tak jak kontrola nad Chionthar warunkuje tranzyt Wschód-Zachód. thumb|191px|Herb Imperatora jak i symbol sił zbrojnych. Twardy, autorytarny ustrój, jak i wypadki roku 1382 powodują wrogość pomiędzy Imperium a Harfiarzami, jak i okrojone stosunki ze Srebrnymi Marchiami. Natomiast dzięki działaniom nieistniejącej już dziś Akademii, można zauważyć dobre stosunki z Cormyrem i Aglarondem, tworząc podwaliny współpracy na polu magii i handlu. Od 1384 RD podstawą polityki zagranicznej Wrót Baldura, prócz trwałej ekspansji gospodarczej i militarnej jest sojusz z Wielkim Księstwem Północy i Askavarem. Mówi się, że ponoć oś Neverwinter- Wrota Baldura- Askavar jest wymierzona w Amn i Srebrne Marchie. Siły zbrojne Imperium dzielą się na Legion, Flotę oraz Płomienną Pięść. Są to liczne, zawodowe jednostki, których zadaniem jest obrona granic Imperium jak zajmowanie nowych ziem, ochrona szlaków handlowych i jakichkolwiek interesów Wrót. Mówi się o zaskakującej i nowej technologii używanej przez najnowocześniejszą armią Faerunu, która słynie też z niestandardowych taktyk i zdolnej kadry. Społeczeństwo Naród Imperium jest bardzo zróżnicowany. Zachodnie Ziemie Centralne nadal zachowały swój charakter, gdzie dominują rolnicy i kupcy ludzkiego pochodzenia. Ważną częścią społeczeństwa są żeglarze i mieszkańcy terenów nadrzecznych parających się spływem towarów Chionthar. Daje się tez zauważyć liczny udział magów i żołnierzy. Wrota utraciły sporo krasnoludów na rzecz Drak Dum, tak jak i elfy wolą osiąść w Askavarze. Północ zdominowana jest przez kolonistów z Lantanu, Amn i Illsukańczyków, lud północnych mórz. Najlepszym przykładem struktury społecznej tej części Imperium jest Caer Gondar, zdominowane przez wojsko, robotników i żeglarzy. Dają się zauważyć całkiem liczne społeczności krasnoludzkie i gnomie, które zajmują się pracą w górach otaczających północną stolicę. Nowe terytoria jak i uchodźcy z dawnego Waterdeep znacząco powiększyły populację Imperium, umacniając dominację ludzi w strukturze rasowej państwa. Nie można określić dominującej religii Imperium, co wzmacnia kosmopolityczny charakter państwa, gdzie nadal... choć z czasem z trudnością... Tolerancję uznaje się za cnotę, gdyż pieniądz jest pieniądzem. Jednakże sytuacja typowego obywatela Imperium nie maluje się w ciemnych barwach. Gospodarka Imperium żyje handlem, zwłaszcza dzięki głównym szlakom Wschód-Zachód i Północ Południe. Niejako cały tranzyt zachodu musi przejść przez granice Wrót Baldura, zapełniając tylko skarbce. Rozwinięte jest rolnictwo i rybołówstwo, zaś Wrota Baldura są ośrodkiem zaopatrującym statki handlowe jak i karawany. Beregost słynie zaś jako miasto produkujące magiczne przedmioty. Należy wspomnieć też potężnych gildiach kupieckich z Wrót i Elturel jak i rozwijającej się Korporacji TempChi. Północ, pomijając rozwinięte rybołówstwo, opiera się na przemyśle Caer Gondar. Górnictwo, hutnictwo, produkcja. Trzy słowa przyświecające ogromnym zakładom zajmującym większą część czarnej stolicy. Imperium jest wielkim producentem nowoczesnego uzbrojenia i przedmiotów codziennego użytku, które dzięki niskim kosztom produkcji, eksportuje do innych krain Faerunu, tak jak i rudy oraz przetopione metale. Z Krainy Lodu idą też metale i kamienie szlachetne, jak i drewno, futra oraz niektóre wyroby rękodzieła lokalnej społeczności elfów. Należy też wspomnieć o koloniach w Chult, które nie tylko są ważnym przystankiem dla kupców, ale i pozwalają na pozyskiwanie luksusowych towarów z południa Faerunu, jak choćby owoce, niektóre gatunki drzew czy skóry jaszczurów oraz zwierząt. Ważne miejsca *Wrota Baldura- Metropolia będąca kontynentalną stolicą Imperium, siedziba Rady Kanclerzy i Akademii, jak i główna baza Płomiennej Pięści. Jest to najważniejsze miasto państwa jaki i arena najważniejszych wydarzeń. Po okresie zarazy i wojny z Amn ustawicznie rozwija się i da się odczuć wpływ rozwoju nowoczesnych rozwiązań, jak choćby przebudowa kanałów, unowocześnienie doków i powstanie kilku manufaktur należących do TempChi. *Caer Gondar- Północna stolica i kwatera główna Imperatora i jego armii. Ważny ośrodek przemysłu i rozwoju nauk. Co ciekawego na jego terenie i w okolicach nie działa magia. Port słynie z wielkich stoczni, kopalń, hut oraz manufaktur. Znajdują się tu też Imperialna Akademia Wojskowa i Imperialna Akademia Morska. *Rauthym- Wyspa leząca na Morzu Mieczy jest główną bazą floty oceanicznej Imperium. Zamieszkana przez wiernych Helgeistowi Illuskańczyków jest w istocie wielką twierdzą wojskową, kontrolującą szlaki morskie. *Elturiel- Ważne miasto leżące nad Chionthar strzegące granicy z Askavarem i Pól Umarłych. Druga ważna baza Płomiennej Pięści i siedziba zakonu rycerzy Himeganna, helmitów. *Scornubel- Leżące na wschodnich kresach miasto kupieckie, będące pierwszym imperialnym portem nad Chionthar. Stąd idą główne szalki na wschód, zwłaszcza do Cormyru i na Smocze Wybrzeże. Istnieje tu też druga po Wrotach Baldura najsilniejsza gildia kupiecka. Jest to też miasto zarządzające ziemiami na wschód od kniei Reaching. *Beregost- Niegdyś enklawa magów, dziś miasto podległe bezpośrednio władzy imperialnej. *Port Castigliar- główne miasto południowej kolonii w Chult. To tu trafiają towary z Mezro i zakupione od plemion w dzikiej dżungli. *Candlekeep- słynna świecowa Wieża, będąca największą biblioteką Faerunu. Mnisi zazdrośnie strzegą przechowywanej tam wiedzy, choć umocnienia twierdzy są obsadzone przez żołnierzy Imperium na czas wojny. Co ciekawe, cieszy się pewną autonomią i ochroną Imperatora, który baczy by tajemnice monastyru nie wzmocniły magów bądź nie wywołały katastrofy. *Twierdza Waterdeep- Ostatnimi budynkami zdatnymi do użytku w ruinach miasta Splendorów są fortyfikacje portowe, które są obsadzone przez siły imperialne. Celem jest zabezpieczenie kotwicowiska i doków dla północnych dziedzin Imperium, jak i niedopuszczenie do grabieży i wykorzystania redy przez piratów. *Luskan- Niedawny nabytek Imperium, lezący u ujścia rzeki Mirar. Ważna baza floty jak i będący w odbudowie ośrodek eksportu rud z Mirabaru. Zwany też z dawna Illuskiem przez lud północy. *Dolina Lodowego Wichru- protektorat w ramach Imperium cieszący się szeroką autonomią. Kupiecko-traperska społeczność rozsianych miasteczek korzysta z ochrony imperialnej i reprezentacji na arenie międzynarodowej, w zamian za poszanowanie praw i swobód. Kategoria:Regiony Kategoria:Fabuła